Anastasia and the Secret Room
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: It's been five months since Anya has joined the BSC.  When the kids start getting curious about Alex's past, Kristy's Christmas festival isn't the only thing the club has to work hard to keep secret.  R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from BSC. They belong to Ann M. Martin. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
God bless

A/N: Welcome to the sequel to "Kristy's Big Decision!" I hope everyone likes it! More is coming!

CHAPTER 1

I felt the heat on my neck and tried to ignore the pain.

I knew I had to get out of there quickly. I also knew I had to find Alex.

Gazing around at what was left of the ship, I couldn't' see her anywhere.

Maternal panic gripped me as I tried to spot her through the haze of smoke and orange flames.

I heard someone calling me. I tried my best to locate where the sound was coming from.

"Mama! Mama, come on."

Unfortunately, the more desperate I became, the harder it was to find her.

As I felt someone shake me, I pulled away roughly. This caused me to lose my balance.

Before I knew it, I was falling to the fridget water below.

The strange thing was, Alex's voice was getting closer the further I Fell.

I could also hear a ringing sound in the distance.

Opening my eyes, I stared into an identical set of blue orbs.

"Mama, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I said. 'I'm fine. How long were you trying to wake me up?"

My daughter shrugged.

"Four minutes."

"Oh. Did Aunt Sara leave for work yet?"

"Uh-huh. She left you the car keys and said we could go to breakfast if you wanted."

I nodded.

"Sure, my cherina." I said, ruffling her hair. "Why don't' you get ready and I'll braid your hair."

"Okay." Alex said.

After a hug and kiss, Alex left the room.

Sighing to myself, I was about to check who had called me when it rang again.

"Prevyit?" I asked.

"Hiya." Came a familiar voice. "There's only 102 days until Christmas."

"Jon?" I said in realization. "Did you call me a few minutes ago?"

"Nope. Jon called." Goofy replied. "I'm just calling now."

"Can I please talk to Jon?" I asked with a laugh.

"Gorsh, I gotta find him." Goofy said.

"Goofy, I don't think he's going to be terribly difficult to find." I said with a smirk.

"Gorsh, I can't find him anywhere." Goofy said.

"Look in the mirror." I said pointedly.

"Mama, I can't find a towel!" Alex called out from the bathroom.

"I'll be right there, honey." I called back.

I laughed to myself as I walked to the bathroom and retrieved Alex's Tinker Bell towel for her.

Shaking my head, I wrapped an arm around the eight-year-old and gave her a hug.

"You can't find a towel, Goofy can't find Jon. Everyone's just losing everything today."

"Goofy called us?" Alex asked as she got in the shower.

"Yeah." I replied. "He felt the need to give me a reminder of his Christmas count down like he's been doing for the past month now."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"If Sari knew about it, she'd be in Heaven."

Once Alex was in the shower, I went into the dining room to talk to Jon.

"So how's Florida treating you?" I asked, sitting on a chair.

"It's well." He replied.

"Alex misses you." I said.

"Well I miss her too." He replied.

"Too bad you don't' live around here." I said. "We could hang out a lot more."

"That sure would be fun." He said.

Ten minutes later, Alex was out of the shower and dressed five minutes after that.

She came into the room with a brush and ponytail holder in her hand.

"Mama, I'm hungry. " Alex said.

"Okay. Jon, I have to go." I said. 'I'll call you later."

"Okay. Have a nice breakfast."

"Thanks. Dosvedanya." I said. With that, I hung up.

We headed for the diner a little ways away from the house.

When we got there, we were surprised to see Kristy's family sitting around a huge table.

"Hey Miss President." I greeted with a smirk.

"Preveit to you too." Kristy greeted. "What's up?"

"Alex wanted to have breakfast out today." I explained. "We don't eat out often."

Kristy nodded.

Karen and Alex got into a conversation and I took a seat across from Kristy.

"Anya! Anya!" Emily squealed happily when she saw me.

"Preveit, Em." I said. "Are you having a good morning?"

Emily nodded.

"Say I woke Kristy up around six this morning." Kristy said with a smile.

I laughed and ruffled Emily's hair.

"You never had to go through that with Alex." Kristy said, shooting me a glare.

I nodded.

"I know." I said.

A part of me wished I had.

Alex and I ended up eating breakfast with them and hanging out for a little while afterwards.

Once we were done eating, we decided to burn off some energy at the park.

Watson, Kristy's stepfather, offered to drive her and Karen to the ball field with David Michael.

Both kids were players on Kristy's softball team called the Krushers.

"We'll meet you over there."" I said as I lead Alex over to our purple van.

"Okay." Kristy said.

She wasn't sixteen yet, so she didn't have her license.

When we got to the park, we were greeted by Hannie and her whole family.

Sari ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Anya! Anya!" She cried. "Peveit."

"Preveit to you too." I said. I glanced down to see her holding Ariel in her arms. "Where's Goofy?" I asked.

"He fell in the potty." Sari explained. "He's in time out at home."

I tried hard not to laugh.

As Kristy called the Krushers over for a meeting, I sat down to watch.

Alex gave me a kiss and hug and ran off to join her teammates.

"All right you guys!" Kristy said in true coach fashion. "What do we have to do to beat the bashers again?"

"Keep our eye on the ball!" The kids cried in unison.

"That's right. " Kristy said proudly. "What else do we have to do?"  
"Kick Jackie off the team!" Nicky shouted.

"Nicky!" Mal scolded. She had come to watch the practice game and take her sisters home afterwards.

I smiled and waved to her and Jessi, who were sitting together on a bench.

Jessi had the newest addition to the Braddock family on her knee.

Mr. and Mrs. Braddock had recently adopted a little girl from Russia.

Her name was Tatiana and she was the cutest six-year-old I had ever seen next to Alex.

She had blue eyes and blond hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Preveit, Tatiana." I said with a smile. "I'm Anya."

Tatiana smiled at me and responded in Russian.

I sat down next to her and she reached her arms out as though she wanted to sit with me.

I looked to Jessi for the okay and she nodded.

"Go on. " She said. "It's okay."

I nodded and took the child from her.

She smiled at me and settled in my lap.

We watched the rest of the practice and cheered along with everyone else when Matt made a home run.

Alex almost did. But Jackie threw too late and the ball went over Alex's head and hit a fence.

"Oops." Jackie said while blushing. "Sorry, Alex."

"It's okay. " Alex replied. "I'll get it next time."

Kristy smiled at the team spirit the two were displaying.

Once practice was over, I brought Tatiana back to the Braddocks.

Mrs. Braddock smiled at me in greeting.

I hadn't had a chance to baby-sit for Matt or Tatiana yet.

Haley was ten and didn't require a sitter anymore. She often stayed behind with us sitters to be a translator for Matt.

The reason is, Matt is profoundly deaf and uses ASL to communicate.

Setting Tatiana down, I smiled back.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Anastasia. But everyone calls me Anya. I Know I haven't baby-sat for the kids yet, but I'm looking forward to it."

"We're looking forward to having you sit." Mrs. Braddock replied. "Alex and Haley get along really well."

"Yeah. Haley's a sweet kid." I said.

Just then, Matt came over to us. He smiled at me and waved.

I signed back before telling him he did a good job and way to go.

Haley stood dumb struck as she watched Matt and I hold a small conversation.

"I didn't know you could sign." She said with a grin.

"Yup." I replied. "I learned a few years ago."

Matt turned to his mother and signed something with a grin on his face.

"What did he say?" I asked, not yet fluent in ASL like Jessi and the others.

Mrs. Braddock grinned.

"He asked me when you could baby-sit. " She said.

"Hopefully soon." I said. "I would love to baby-sit for this cutie-pi too."

"Jessi told us you speak fluent Russian." MR. Braddock said. "Maybe you could help us with Tatiana."

"I'd love to." I said with a smile. "Alex can too."

"We'd really appreciate it. " Mrs. Braddock said as she hoisted Tatiana onto her hip. "Say bye-bye to Anya." She said.

"Dosvedanya." Tatiana replied.

"Aw, dosvedanya to you too, melenkaya. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." She said.

I grinned.

"So you do speak a little English."

"Okay."

I laughed gently at her actions.

After almost everyone had left, we went over to Kristy's house for lunch.


End file.
